


Marshmallows Melt in Heated Cups

by Lazchan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: A winter storm shuts everyone inside, but there is food and drinks and the warmth of friendship to take away the cabin fever.





	Marshmallows Melt in Heated Cups

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Heartbeats Zine-- Following the themes of love. I opted to do a family/friendship piece, a quiet moment where everyone connects.

Yuuri peered outside the window again, chewing on his lip with worry. “I knew we should have left earlier,” he muttered, even knowing it was partially his fault for burying himself in the covers in a happy ball when the alarm went off. Victor hadn’t helped by stating how close the rink was and ‘look at the clear blue sky, Yuuri. It’s not like the weather will hold us back.’ The gods of fickle weather had apparently heard him and heeded his mocking with an unexpected blizzard. 

 

“But then we might have got caught in the storm or trapped at the rink,” Victor stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around Yuuri, kissing the back of his neck. “Isn’t this a much nicer place to spend a storm, Yuuri?” 

 

Yuuri laughed and turned around, wrinkling his nose up at him. “You get to deal with Yakov yelling at you for skipping practice,” he teased. “And--”  His words were cut off by a pounding on the door and he gave a soft laugh. “And we both apparently get to hear Yurio yell at us. Although what he was doing outside in such ugly weather…”

 

“Probably to lecture us for being late and he got caught in it,” Victor gave a shrug and opened the door to a snow-covered Yurio. He glared at Victor beneath icy bangs, but even his defensive stance couldn’t hide how cold he was as he pushed his way inside. 

 

“Practice was cancelled,” Yurio snapped, bending down to yank off his shoes and shake off the snow, sending a wide swath of ice-cold water in a circle around him. “I wasn’t about to spend it at Lilia’s and have her lecture me for the day. You guys are at least tolerable.” It was as much as Yuri would say, instead of outright stating he wanted to spend time with them. 

 

Yuuri brightened, even as he pulled out towels to soak up the mess and hand another one to Yurio to dry off with. “We’re glad to have you here, Yurio,” he said. Having Yuuri still skating competitively had made a great deal of his anger go away, and he came around more often than he ever would have in the past. “I was about to make hot chocolate. Did you want some?”

 

Yurio opened his mouth, probably to say something along the lines of how he wasn’t a  _ kid _ , but a sneeze stopped him and Yuuri’s expression turned worried. “Let’s get you out of those wet clothes. You’re just about my size now, aren’t you?” he asked. Yurio nodded, but couldn’t quite keep the smirk off his face at the mention of his height. He had been over the moon when he had evened out and finally able to stare Yuuri in the eye. Relentlessly teasing him about it had held no end of glee for him. 

 

He had struggled and fought with his changing body during his growth spurt over the last year, training both off and on ice to keep his body obeying the training he had drilled into it. Yuuri had been there for most of it, working in the ballet studio with Yurio and Lilia, using techniques that Minako had used on him. It had brought the two of them closer together as actual friends, and while Yurio still held Yuuri as his number one competitor to beat, it wasn’t tinged with as much animosity as he had displayed in the past. 

 

Yuuri pushed Yuuri towards the bedroom. “Go on, take a shower, get warmed up and I’ll start the hot chocolate when you come out.” He looked thoughtful. “Maybe something else, what do you think, Vitya?” He turned to Victor, but he was talking quietly in Russian on the phone, and Yuuri wasn’t able to determine the words. He waved off Yurio. “Go on, I know you have to still be freezing.”

 

“Don’t drink all the hot chocolate before I get out,” Yurio threatened, slamming his way into the bedroom, causing Victor to look up. He shook his head, smiling, and returned to his phone call. 

 

Yuuri leaned up against him, tilting his head in inquiry. Victor \mouthed Yakov’s name, before kissing Yuuri’s cheek and covering the phone briefly. “I’m just explaining where Yura is,” he said softly. “Be done in a moment.” 

 

With Victor on the phone and the sound of the shower going, Yuuri headed for the kitchen to make the hot chocolate. He gathered all the spices to make it more flavorful, then set the items aside while he looked for something else to make for all of them.  it seemed like they would be here for awhile, and he hadn’t had a ‘snow day’ in years. When he took another look outside, he wondered if the power would hold through such a storm. He hadn’t actually seen a storm like this since he had been in Detroit; the apartment they had had shared with Phichit had been so old and rickety that the wind off of the lake would freeze them while they huddled in the dark. 

 

He hummed under his breath as he grabbed the rice, nudging out the rice cooker with one foot as he grabbed the curry mix with the other hand. “Victor, we have potatoes and carrots, don’t we?” he shouted out into the living room, forgetting for a moment that Victor was still on the phone. 

 

Victor popped his head in and nodded, eyeing Yuuri’s full hands. He gave a quick goodbye to the person on the line, sliding his phone in his back pocket as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri. “Yakov scolded us for not looking at the weather report; he was under the impression that Yura had to drag our poor, frozen bodies out from the snow, and then scolded me some more for putting a child in danger. I explained that no, we were safe and home and Yura wasn’t a child any longer and that didn’t work either.” He was bubbling over with laughter while he relayed the conversation, and Yuuri had to laugh as well at how turned around the story was getting. 

 

“What happened next?” he asked, rummaging through the bins for the vegetables he needed and eyed the beef that was thawed in the fridge. He had planned something else with it, but he also didn’t want to let anything else thaw out for the meal. “You were on the phone for awhile.” The shower abruptly cut off and Yuuri grinned. “Quick, before Yurio comes out.”

 

Victor just laughed again, moving around Yuuri easily, grabbing the other ingredients when he saw what Yuuri was planning. “He then called us both lazy for not having even started to make our way to the rink, storm or not -- since he hadn’t gotten around to calling us yet, to say that practice was cancelled. I didn’t even get a chance to explain that Yura showed up at our doorstep, looking like a bedraggled kitten before he ordered us to not go outside, not get lazy and to not kill each other while we were all stuck together.” 

 

Yuuri muffled a laugh and started heating up the milk and cinnamon. “He should have more faith in us,” he grinned. “After all, we’re giving the cat milk to appease him,” he said teasingly, raising his voice just enough for Yurio to hear it as he came into the kitchen. 

 

“Better be more than just milk,” Yurio huffed, brushing damp strands of hair behind his ear, sniffing the air and brightening at the smell of the cinnamon. “Oooh, you’re making the good stuff,” he said, stepping closer and almost on Viktor’s toes, ignoring his dismayed look, as well as Yuuri’s look of supreme amusement. He pushed Yurio away with one hand. “Go on and sit down, unless you want to start the rice for lunch,” he scolded. “It’s going to be about ten minutes or so for the hot chocolate, it won’t run away if you’re not staring at it.”

 

“Hmph, you can have the old man make the rice while you two make sappy faces at each other.” He poked Yuuri in the arm, his only bit of retaliation to the swat. “I’m the guest, I get to be lazy.” 

 

Victor snorted and shook his head, already starting to fill up the rice cooker. “You’re planning on clearing a spot on the floor and doing stretches and pulling up old programs on your phone.” Yurio wasn’t ever able to sit truly still during unexpected days off; it was hard for him and Yuuri, too. They were too used to stretching and skating and constantly moving, that even when they could take a rest, they were doing something to negate it. 

 

“I was going to pull up your old programs,” Yurio gave him an evil grin. “Tell me, did Yuuri ever find those videos of you in a bowl cut, skating to that shitty song from that weird cartoon?” He knew that Yuuri hadn’t; it wasn’t something that had ever made its way to the internet, because it had all been strictly local. Victor had only been in the novice level at the time and while still talented, Yurio had laughed himself sick when Lilia had given him the video of the skate with the ridiculous costume and music. He immediately had it converted and uploaded to his “blackmail video” collection. 

 

Yuuri watched the color drain from Victor’s face and took in Yurio’s gleeful expression. “We can put it up on the tv and watch it while we have our hot chocolate,” he said, voice was innocent as he could make it. “Won’t that be fun, Victor?” He lowered his voice and kissed under his chin. “I want to see all the videos of you.” It was a sneaky tactic, but one that worked. 

 

Victor simply pouted as he pulled away. “It’s not fair because I can’t see your old videos.”  Those weren’t available online either and a lot of the time, Yuuri had gone to novice competitions with only his coach, who had their hands full watching him and the other skaters they were coaching. There hadn’t been a chance to film him when he skated. That was the excuse that Yuuri gave, but….his eyes narrowed. “Yuuri?” he questioned. 

 

“There may be a video,” he mumbled, turning back to the milk, the cinnamon smell fragrant and Yuuri concentrated on stirring in the rest of the ingredients carefully, not looking at Victor. “It’s only from when I was still skating at the Ice Castle during a local competition, though. Yuuko has the video.” 

 

Yurio perked up at that, obviously delighted at the idea to have a riffing session on both of their skating videos from when they were kids. “Oh man, this is so not going to be as lame of a visit as it could have been.” He was already typing into his phone and Yuuri regretted everything because he knew Yuuko would be more than thrilled to provide the old videos. They were from even before he saw Victor skating.

 

Victor turned the button on for the rice and kissed the top of Yuuri’s head, getting the mugs out for the hot chocolate. “As long as Yuuri and I can watch yours,” he said easily. “You were still sporting a bowl cut into Juniors and there are  _ plenty _ of videos of you skating to something equally ridiculous.” 

 

Yurio huffed and crossed his arms against his chest, sinking into the couch, Makkachin flopping down across his legs. “Whatever,” he muttered, but there was still a smile on his face as his phone buzzed and he held it up. “It’s still going to be great seeing you old geezers as kids.”

 

Yuuri poured in the creamy chocolate into the mugs, topping with a dollop of whipped cream and the rest of the shavings from the chocolate, carrying two of them in, while Victor carried his own. “We were kids once,” he said mildly. He knew there would be teasing involved when his video was shown, but he had grown since then and had done well enough in that local competition that he had gone onto the prefectural one. He handed Yurio his drink and settled down next to him, Victor fiddling with the tv so that they could show all the videos wirelessly. 

 

The wind howled outside, but it was comfortable and warm inside. As the shaky video started, Yuuri smiled into his mug, his expression hidden. The kid on the screen never would have guessed he would have ended up here, skating on the international level. He barely heard Yurio’s teasing remarks, laced with both barbs and compliments and when the video switched over to Victor’s early skating, he barely held back his laughter and he and Yurio joined forces in teasing Victor for the crocodile costume while he did spins and waltz jumps around the rink. 

 

He had always thought that after so long, he would have gone back home. But life had never drifted in that direction, and he was grateful for all the encouragement over the years that had led him here. He wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

  
  



End file.
